Markings
by SuntoryAngel
Summary: "Why?" he asked, his bangs falling to shadow his eyes but they were unable to hide the faint glow emitting from his marks. "Why would you want to know so much about these marks?" "Because," she whispered, her hands rising to his cheeks and raising his face so that his eyes would meet her own. "You are special to me, Sir Meliodas, and I want to prove that you can trust me."
1. Curiosity

Hey, everyone! I just finished The Seven Deadly Sins on Netflix and LOVED EVERY SECOND OF IT! I was slightly saddened by the fact that there are so few stories on FF of this series when its so dang good! Anyway, I came up with this on the fly, and hope you like it! Rated K+ to be safe!

* * *

 **Markings**

 **Curiosity**

"Oh no," Elizabeth sighed softly as the last drop of her bath potion entered the water. "It's gone already? And this was one that Veronica gave me..." She slipped into the water, sighing as the warm water eased her aches from working in the tavern all night.

"Would you like me to wash your back when you're ready?" Merlin asked, casually walking in and sitting next to the tub.

"Thank you for the offer, but I'm just going to soak for a little while." The platinum blonde answered, smiling.

"As you wish." The warlock's eyes fell on the bottle next to the tub and lifted it. "Is this your bath potion?"

"Yes, I just used the last of it," she drooped, reaching for the bottle but blinked as Merlin raised it to her nose and sniffed it. When Merlin offered to recreate the concoction, Elizabeth nearly sprung from the water to enclose her arms around the older woman, her face bright with glee. "That would be wonderful! Thank you so much!" Merlin tucked the little bottle into the folds of her robe, pausing when the young princess gently placed a hand on her arm. "Can you tell me...about Sir Meliodas?"

Merlin raised an eyebrow. "You're going to have to be a little more specific."

Elizabeth swallowed the lump that formed in her throat. It was now or never. "His markings..." She flinched slightly when the warlock's eyes locked on hers.

A small smile tilted Merlin's lips upward. "I will be going to the forest tomorrow afternoon to gather supplies. Would you like to come along?" Elizabeth shook her head, saying that she had an errand to run in town. Merlin hid her smile as the princess left the tub, wrapped a towel around herself, and departed after saying goodnight.

 **...**

"King?" she called, searching the trees. "King?"

"Yes?" he answered, slowly floating down until he was eye level with her as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "What is it?"

She gulped. "I was wondering if you would help me with a little something."

"And that is?" His eyes grew as she leaned forward and whispered into his ear. "You want me to what?!"

"Please?" She folded her hands under her chin. "If you cover for me while I'm in town, I will let you in on a little secret!" He perked, a faint pink dusting his cheeks. "Thank you, King! I promise to be back before lunch!" She called, waving as she darted down the dirt road towards the bustling town. The clock was ticking and she couldn't waste a second!

She slipped through the crowds of people in front of the stalls, her eyes dancing with excitement as she entered a tailor shop. "Hello? I'm here to pick up my order!" An older woman emerged from behind a curtain, her wrinkled face lighting up with a smile as she recognized her customer. They began to converse in pleasant conversation as Elizabeth was shown to a fitting room where her order was waiting. After a few minutes, she emerged from the shop, a big smile on her face and holding a brown package to her chest. "Maybe I should pick up something for the others before I head back, that way I can give them their gifts even if we are on the road." She glanced at every stall, coming to a stop before a market stand. They all loved food, so it was perfect! "Thank you very much!" she smiled, bowing her head to the seller as she turned toward the street.

"Fancy seeing you here, Elizabeth," Meliodas smiled, his hands wrapping around her now exposed chest and giving her boobies a few squeezes. "Need a hand?"

"S-Sir Meliodas, hello!" she giggled, attempting to hide the brown package from him. "Yes, I would appreciate the help! I mean no!"

He blinked. "You sure? Cause the one bag has a tear in it from being dragged on the ground."

She drooped, looking down at the spilled contents. "Oh no, now its ruined..." The seller stepped forward, a bag in his hand filled with the ingredients that she had just bought. "I couldn't!" Meliodas accepted the bag, apologizing for the waste of food then lead the way out of town, leaving Elizabeth to follow. "S-So why were you in town?" she asked, catching up with him and keeping the brown package safely tucked under the arm farthest from her companion. "Were you gathering supplies for the tavern?"

"No, I was looking for my favorite pair of panties." She shivered as his free hand rose and tickled her backside. "And by the way, the next time you want to come into town," his hand rose to her arm and pulled her to stand in front of him, his eyes locked on hers. "I'm normally okay with you going by yourself, but after all that's happened, you can't be too careful. Just ask instead of sneaking off alone, okay?"

"I understand." she murmured, hanging her head slightly as he released her arm and they continued. When the Boar Hat came into view, she slowed to a stop at the sight of Ban acting as a shield for King who looked as if he had gone through hell and back. "Oh my goodness! Are you alright?" She ran forward, kneeling and assessing the damage.

"I tried, Elizabeth," he whispered, winching slightly as she gently touched his shoulder. "But he nearly went berserk when he got back from sparing with Diane and Ban."

"Should've seen him," Ban pipped up, a sly smirk playing across his face as Meliodas approached. "Poor sap looked as if someone had drunk the last drop of his favorite ale-" His sentence was cut off from Meliodas's fist colliding with his jaw and sending him nearly a mile into the forest.

 **...**

"Careful, you two!" Elizabeth called as Ban and Meliodas approached the tavern, each carrying six kegs of alcohol.

"Come on, Captain, put your back into it." Ban smirked down on the blonde. "I'm making you look bad in front of the princess."

"You're going to have to try harder than that to make me look inferior," Meliodas smirked back, a challenging glint entering his eyes. "How about we have a keg chugging contest?"

"You're on!"

Elizabeth sweat dropped as they sat across from one another, their six kegs each almost forming a sort of castle around them. She smiled as she caught sight of the Goat Sin laying beneath a nearby tree, his nose buried in a book. "What about the customers?"Gowther called, patting the grass next to him in silent offer for her to sit next to him.

"The loser buys more booze for tonight." They chorused, opening their first kegs. "Ready? Go!"

"It looks like this could take a while," Gowther commented as their heads literally disappeared into the first kegs. "What would you like to talk about, princess?"

A light bulb appeared in Elizabeth's head. "Well, would you be able to tell me a little about Sir Meliodas's markings?"

Gowther's eyes seemed to study her. "Not that it's any of my business, but I deduct that he is from the Demon Race." She wilted slightly, saying that she already knew of that. "So you wish for me to tell you something that you don't know about them?"

"If you would, please." She leaned forward as his lips opened, not wanting to miss a word, then gasped as he disappeared beneath a keg and she was showered in translucent colored ale. "Sir Gowther? Are you alright?" His answer was drowned out by loud bubbling, telling her that whatever was left of the keg's substance was preventing him from speaking clearly. She groaned softly, looking down on herself. If only she could take a bath to wash this alcohol off...

 **...**

Elizabeth had retired to the bedroom after lunch, stating that she was a bit weary and was in need of rest. They thought nothing of it and they each broke off to do their own business. Once she was in the confinements of the room, she pulled out the brown package that she had hidden in the closet and opened it. Inside was her old outfit, the one that Meliodas had found her in, but it now had a knee length ruffled skirt made of glittering fabric that matched her earring and had a split that reached the hips. Beneath the dress was a small vest the color of stars and a matching pair of flats. She still couldn't believe that the seamstress had managed to salvage as much of it as what she was holding!

"What you got there?" She nearly shrieked as hands came from behind and massaged her chest, but smiled as Meliodas shifted so that he was sitting next to her, though he kept at least one hand on her chest. "Wait a minute, is that your old outfit?"

"Yes," she stood and held it in front of her. "What do you think? I thought that I would try to find a use for it even though it was nearly destroyed..." Her words faded as a strange look overcame the Dragon Sin's face. She shivered slightly as his eyes, which were steadily growing darker, seemed to trace her body. Even though she was fully clothed and had the new outfit in front of her, she felt as if he was seeing through them to her very core. "S-Sir Meliodas?"

His lips lifted into his signature smile. "Would you mind showing me?"

"Y-you want me to put it one?" Her heart stuttered as he stood and stepped forward, his body nearly touching hers. She could practically feel the heat radiating from his body, and it sent electrical shocks throughout her body.

"Elizabeth, have you seen-" She turned, smiling as Diane's face appeared in the window, her violet eyes locking on her target as a tick mark appeared on her brow. "Captain. What are you doing?"

"I'm testing out the new uniforms I was thinking about," he replied, his eyes returning to normal as he took the outfit from Elizabeth and held it up to the window. "I'm not totally sold on it though, I think the skirt needs to be a lot shorter."

"I actually really like it!" Diane smiled, studying the dress. "It's very pretty!"

"Elizabeth actually came up with it, didn't you?" He turned, his smile somewhat pained. "She's becoming quite the fashionista."

 **...**

"Elizabeth," Merlin called, smiling as the princess appeared from behind the bar. "I have your new bath potion. I even went to the trouble of making you a few different batches in case you don't like this one." Her smile grew as Elizabeth hugged her, thanking her time and time again. "Now, now, don't thank me until you try it. I do apologize for it taking so long."

"It's no problem at all!" Elizabeth smiled back. The warlock sniffed, noticed that the princess smelled oddly. "I see you noticed that I'm in desperate need of a bath. In fact, I'm going to go take one right now!"

"Enjoy, princess." Merlin called, turning waving as she exited the tavern, a small smirk playing across her features.

Elizabeth studied her fogged reflection in the glass wall next to the tub, her fingertips rising to trail across the smooth surface. How did it look again? Her brows scrunched in concentration as her fingers struggled to form the symbol that she had seen. "Something...like this?" She sweat dropped as she took a moment to check her handiwork. "No, this is all wrong..." Her hand swiped across the surface, erasing her "symbol" as she slipped farther into the bubbles. No matter how hard she tried, the times when the markings appeared always seemed to find their way to the front of her mind. Sir Meliodas always seemed...different whenever those appeared. "If only I could find a way to bring out those markings..." she whispered, standing and wrapping herself in a towel. Her chest clenched as she recalled how his warm emerald orbs turned the color of blood when its dried. She hurriedly brushed her hair and dressed in the outfit that she had made, glancing at her reflection before opening the door.

Meliodas smiled as his face was squeezed between her boobies. "Have a nice bath?" he casually asked, peeking up at her.

She inaudibly squeaked, her face taking on a red tinge. "S-Sir Meliodas!"

His smile grew; her stuttering was adorable. He suddenly grew serious as her scent wafted his nose. "You smell differently." He closed his eyes as he took a deep breath.

A surprised look overcame her features as she stepped back. "I was trying out this new bath potion," she turned away, reaching for the small indigo colored vial but blinked in surprise as she grasped thin air and to find him holding it instead. "Sir Meliodas?"

He studied the bottle from multiple angles; it appeared to be nothing more than an ordinary stained glass bottle. "Where did you find it?" He asked, flashing her a smile as he removed the cork. "It looks like one of Merlin's concoctions."

"It is," she answered, moving to stand in front of the mirror and sliding it to reveal the similar bottles of potions that Merlin had given her on the hidden shelves. "She gave it to me the earlier today since I ran out of the ones that I had brought with me. Since we sometimes go weeks without stopping, she offered to attempt to recreate the scents that I bring to her." Her eyes widened at what she saw when she slid the mirror back into place: there, above his right eye was the strange symbol. Goosebumps formed across her body as his dark red orbs met her reflection's. "S...Sir Meliodas?" she whispered, noticing his tight grip on the bottle's neck.

"Elizabeth..." His voice was low, almost husky as the bottle fell from his hand and landing with a soft thump on the floor.

"What's taking you two so long?" Hawk called, appearing in the doorway. "If you don't hurry up, Ban is going to give me your servings!"

In the blink of an eye, the mark disappeared and his eyes returned to their bright green color. "Let's go, Elizabeth!" He grasped her wrist and pulled her towards the stairs. She glanced back before the bathroom door closed, spotting the bottle next to the faucet. Maybe this would work!

 **...**

"Here you go, princess," Ban smirked, slinging an arm over Elizabeth's shoulders as he placed her supper on the bar. "Fresh off the stove." She smiled and thanked him, gracefully raising a spoonful of scrambled eggs and veggies to her lips. When his arm remained, she shifted her glance from the food to his face and blushed as he took a deep breath from her hair. "Is it just me, or do you smell really good this evening?"

"Y-you really think so?" She tensed as Gowther appeared on her left, taking her platinum hair between his fingers. It looked like Meliodas wasn't the only one that liked this new batch! "Um...can I have a little space please?" Thankfully, Diane backed her up with threats to pull them apart piece by piece and they removed themselves from the princess. Elizabeth cast a glance toward where Sir Meliodas was cleaning a table. He was frozen in the position of stretching to reach a spot on the other side of the table, but his eyes were locked on her hair and they were a dark green. Hoping off the stool, she slowly approached him, her hands behind her back. "Are you feeling alright?"

He blinked and his eyes returned to normal. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Oh, no reason." She giggled but internally drooped. No markings this time, but she had hope yet.

 **...**

She sighed as she sat on the bed, removing the flats from her slightly sore feet. "I thought tonight would never end."

"It's far from over." A low voice whispered into her ear as she was pushed back into the bed, Meliodas's dark orbs almost glowing. "Elizabeth, why have you been asking the other sins about my markings?" He hands were gentle as he slid her toward the head of the bed, the mark above his eye casting them in a purple-ish light.

"I just..." Words escaped her as her eyes traced the symbol, attempting to memorize the way that it curved and arched. "Sir Meliodas..."

He pulled away slightly as her hand rose, her fingers reaching for the markings. "Elizabeth, I don't want you to keep asking about my markings, understand?"

She shook her head. "I only want to understand them more...to understand you more..."

"Why?" he asked, his bangs falling to shadow his eyes but they were unable to hide the faint glow emitting from his marks. "Why would you want to know so much about these marks?"

"Because," she whispered, her hands rising to his cheeks and raising his face so that his eyes would meet her own. "You are special to me, Sir Meliodas, and I want to prove that you can trust me."

"Elizabeth, you have nothing to prove." He sat up, enclosing her within his arms. "You have done more than anyone expected of you and have done more for me than I express."

"Then let me do this," she whispered, her hands pushing against his chest. "I want to understand you more..."

His head hung as he allowed himself to be placed against the pillows, doing nothing to deter her. "One last thing before you continue," his dark eyes met hers, smoldering with his inner emotions. "What were you trying to do, dressing like that and smelling like you are?"

She smiled apologetically. "If I wanted to see your markings, I figured that I would have to try to appeal to your Demon half. As for the smell, Sir Meliodas, that was unplanned. It was a fluke, so to say, but it looks like helped me reach your demon."

His eyes grew wide at her words, flashing momentarily green then returning to their dark red as he chuckled. "Such a naughty, princess, scheming and planning behind my back..." He gasped as her fingers lightly traced the marks above his eye, closing his eyes and shivering slightly as her soft fingers trailed down his neck. "Elizabeth..." Her fingers paused at the neckline of his shirt, unsure of how to proceed, then gasped as the fabric disintegrated and revealed his toned chest to her eyes. The markings extended down his right side, decorating his skin with dark violet patterns.

"Sir Meliodas," she whispered in awe at the power underneath her fingertips. "I have no words to describe them."

His eyes opened slightly, revealing fire filled orbs. He remained still as she continued her exploration, her fingers trailing over his arm then back up to trail over his chest. Unbeknownst to her, she had sparked a small fire when they first met that he had thought was long dead and it had steadily grown the longer they spent time together. Here was a girl, a princess unlike any other, giving her everything to someone like him, someone from the Demon Race. What had he done to deserve such treatment? Her hands stalled as she felt his chest convulse and looked up from his markings to find his left eye had returned to normal and to find moisture in the corners of both eyes. Wordlessly, she gathered him into her arms and gently massaged his back as his body silently shook. For many minutes, they simply sat in comfortable silence, then he drew away and cupped her face in his hands. "Elizabeth, thank you." He gently brushed her lips with his own, smiling as her cheeks tinted pink. A groan rose from his throat as she returned the kiss, her fingers that had paused resuming their exploration. "Eliz...abeth..." Her lips were softer than he imagined, and her hushed gasps were exciting the demon inside him. It purred as her intoxicating scent filled their senses, making them see dark violet around their shared vision. They groaned in unison as she leaned into him, her supple chest pressing against their own. If things continued at this pace... Meliodas seized control before the demon could make anymore moves and gently broke the kiss, smiling as she moaned in disappointment and he growled in satisfaction as her eyes opened to reveal clouded orbs. "No pouting, okay? You better get some rest, we'll be heading out tomorrow morning." He stood, preparing to give her privacy so she could change but sighed as her arms wrapped around his chest from behind. "Look at the princess now," he teased, grinning. "Who knew that the innocent little princess would be such a good kisser?"

Her face flushed and words escaped her, leaving her fumbling for words. He took this opportunity to excuse himself and locked himself into the bathroom, glaring at his reflection in the mirror. "Don't think that this means I trust you with her." The demon merely rolled its eyes as it went back to sleep. Meliodas's eyes widened as he caught sight of the bottle, thinking back to what Elizabeth had said as he washed up and emerged once the markings had disappeared, stalling as his eyes fell on the bed. She was laying on her back, fast asleep, her hair splayed out underneath her and the moonlight casting her in a white glow. This was going to be a rough night...

 **...**

"Merlin," Meliodas knocked on her door, the bottle in hand. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

She called him in, glancing his way before fixing her attention on the test tube filled with a strange dark green substance in her hand. "If it isn't our fearless captain."

He walked forward, peering around her. "What you up to? Making another potion for Elizabeth?"

"As a matter of fact, I am. Is that another one that she needs made?" she asked, reaching a hand out for the bottle. When he remained silent, she turned and raised an eyebrow at his serious look. "What is it?"

"Oh, nothing," he leaned against the wall, tossing the bottle from one hand to another. "I'm just wondering what was in this stuff."

"Natural oils extracted from multiple plants. That one you're holding contains blackberry, pomegranate, amber, and rose petals."

"Is that all?" he blinked, his body relaxing. "Huh, for some reason-"

"It's just mixed oils," she sighed, shaking her head as she added a drop of what looked like liquid sunshine into the test tube. "For instance, she asked for me to make this one specifically for you as a gift." Her lips lifted into a smirk as he snatched the bottle, sniffing its contents and nearly gagged. "I'll keep working on it." He waved after handing her the bottle and left, smiling and brushing Elizabeth's behind with his hand as they passed in the doorway. "Welcome, princess. I see that my little mixture has done wonders for your complexion." Merlin chuckled as Elizabeth's face flushed and ducked as Meliodas's dagger stabbed the wall that she had been leaning against.

* * *

Well? What do you guys think? Please let me know in the comments!


	2. The Thing Inside

Hello, everyone! Welcome to another chapter! I was so surprised to see how much everyone liked the first chapter! Thank you very much for the reviews and comments! I don't own rights to Nanatsu no Taizai(The Seven Deadly Sins)! Without further ado, I bid you good reading!

* * *

 **Markings**

 **The Thing Inside**

 **Meliodas POV**

"You honestly think that I'm going to fall for that?" I scoffed, giving Merlin a sideways look. "I know you did something to those bath potions, so give it up and tell me what you put in it."

She glanced up from whatever book she was reading, her dark orbs meeting my own. "I do not wish harm upon the princess, I quite like her innocence and timid nature." Placing the book on her desk, she stood and moved to stand before me. "Tell me, what would I gain from meddling with them?"

A smirk found its way onto my face. "You're known to be curious and experiment on the other sins, so why would you pass up the chance to experiment on someone like me; someone from the demon race?"

"I am curious, yes," she nodded then shook her head. "but I would never stoop so low as to use the princess for any such purpose."

My mouth opened but closed as Elizabeth's voice called from the tavern saying that we had a few customers. "Coming!" I turned, allowing my usual smile to form and began making my way downstairs. "And Merlin, don't think that we're done here." **_Humans are so entertaining._** "Not you again..." I sighed as the dark voice chuckled. "Why can't you just go back to sleep?" **_And miss this? Not a chance._** Ever since the thing inside me had caught Elizabeth's scent during battle, it had a knack of popping up whenever it chose to. Lately, though, it was becoming more active thanks to whatever Merlin was putting in the bath potions and it was beginning to rise to the surface day by day. **_Why are you fighting me? I'm a part of you that should be embraced, not locked away._**

"You know the damn reason," I growled, my hands forming into fists. "You literally tore Ban in half and frightened the others half to death with your last appearance. I'm not going to let that happen ever again." **_You won that battle at least, and don't try to deny that there would have been less casualties during the battle against Hendrickson._** "You're wrong, there would have been twenty times more. You can't distinguish the difference between ally or enemy and that is exactly why I'll never let you gain control ever again." **_Give me some credit,_** it growled as it's eyes flashed. _**I would never harm her.**_

My jaw clenched as I entered the tavern and spotted Elizabeth waiting tables. Her smile and sparkling visible eye revealed how happy she was to be traveling with us. I silently cursed him as he purred when she bent to pick up something and flashed her behind in our direction. "That's right, get your fill now. I'll never let you lay a hand on her." **_Your hand and my own are the same, fool._** I sweat dropped, fighting back a retort while forcing a smile as she approached, desperately trying to ignore the laughter filling my head.

 **...**

I sighed as I fell onto the bed, another day's work done. The last customer had just left and everyone had gone back to their rooms. Fighting Holy Knights would have been easier than the torture of having laughter and crude remarks echo in my head every couple seconds. "Finally, some peace and quiet." I sat up as a knock sounded and blinked as Diane stuck her head in. "What's up?"

"Captain, are you feeling alright?" the shrunk giantess asked, fidgeting slightly. "You were acting pretty strangely today and Elizabeth was worried about you."

My head tilted. As far as I could tell, I hadn't acted any different than usual. "What'cha talkin' about?"

A pink tinge entered her cheeks. "Well, you never touched her once and you weren't arguing with Ban or King. Are you feeling alright? You're not sick or anything?"

My head filled with laughter as I cursed myself. I was hoping no one had noticed anything strange, but this proved that Diane, and possibly the other sins, paid more attention to my actions than I thought. "Don't you worry," I stood and patted her on the head. "I'm not sick or anything, I just got a lot on my mind."

"Like what?"

 ** _She sure is nosy._** "Just thinking about the supplies that we'll need the next time Elizabeth goes shopping. We're almost out of some of our best sellers, so she'll need to go into town soon before we lose anymore business." _**Liar.**_

"Oh, I see," she smiled. "Then there's nothing for me to worry about, is there? Silly me."

 _ **If she only knew...**_ "Sorry, Diane, but I think I'm going to turn in. Sleep well, okay?" I waved as she left, then turned my attention to the thing inside me. "Do you have to butt in on my conversations? It's very distracting, not to mention annoying." _**What else am I supposed to do? It's not like I have any other means of entertainment.**_

"You could just go back to sleep, you bastard," I growled, moving to stare at my reflection in the window. The marks were faint but there above my eye that was almost dominated by dark purple; a testament to my inner struggle. Every time it spoke up a chill shot down my spine and my blood ran cold despite the little sparks of power that shot through my limbs with every word it spoke. "Just shut up and stay out. Understand?" _**What could you possibly do to me?** _ it laughed. **_I am you and you are me, you can never change that. You can't hurt me without hurting yourself, and I'm positive the little princess would cry if anything happened to you._**

"Damn you..." I blinked as the bathroom door opened, revealing a slightly flushed and still damp Elizabeth. My lips lifted into a smile as I turned away from the window. "How was your bath? You worked really hard tonight, so I hope you had a good soak."

"It was very nice, thank you, Sir Meliodas." She returned my smile with her own. "Maybe you should take a bath yourself."

"So you're worried about me too, huh?" I chuckled, patting her head then snatched my hand away as it purred lowly. A shocked expression overcame her soft features as she studied my face and I cursed myself. "I'm alright."

"Please don't lie," she whispered. "It's talking to you, isn't it?"

 _ **She's a lot more perceptive that she looks.**_ My smile faltered, then fell into a frown. "Guess I can't hide it from you, can I?"

She shook her head and placed a hand against my cheek. "You don't have to hide him, Sir Meliodas, I'm not afraid."

 _ **"Liar."**_ I took a step away from her as it used my mouth to speak and I found myself watching from a distance. I had been forced into subconsciousness! Damnit, when did it- _**"Naughty princess, you shouldn't be lying like that."**_ Judging from her expression, the markings had returned and I felt my eyes widen as her scent filled the air; tonight it was heavy and carrying the scent of pomegranate. _**"Truth is, you're very scared of me, aren't you? And yet I intrigue you."**_ Panic rose in me as he forced my feet to move forward and trap her against the wall with my arms. I forced myself toward the front of my consciousness, attempting to regain control. "Elizabeth, get out of here!"

"I will not!"

I felt it chuckle as it decided to allow me control of half my body. " _ **Such a brave little woman, aren't you?**_ Leave her alone, bastard! _**Now now, we're just having a pleasant conversation. There's no harm in that.**_ Than remove your arms so that she can move out of reach, damnit! _**Aw, what's the matter? Are you saying you don't trust me?**_ YOU'RE DAMN RIGHT I DON'T TRUST YOU WITH HER!" I tensed as she placed a hand against my chest, atop a heart that was on it's half before pulling us to the bed. "Elizabeth, don't!"

It purred, using it's control to push her into the mattress and hover above her. " _ **Look at the naughty princess, inviting someone from the demon race to bed nonetheless. What would his majesty think of his precious daughter now?**_ Don't you lay a finger on her!"

"What is your name?"

It's motions froze. " _ **Come now, you already know it, but maybe I should remind you.** _ I said don't touch her!" I grasped his hand as it raised and aimed for her chest while looking Elizabeth in the eye. "Why aren't you running?!"

She reached up and cupped my face, her fingers gently rubbing my cheeks. "He is a part of you and you may not like, but keeping it locked away will do more harm than good."

" _ **Not only are you** **unbelievably sexy and powerful** **,** **but you're** **intelligen** **t** **.**_ " Realization of where it was going hit me in the gut as it removed her hands, moving them above her head and moved my body so that I was straddling her. "Don't say it! Don't you dare say it! _**Elizabeth Liones-**_ I said stop it!- _**I have chosen you-**_ No!- _ **to be my-**_ NO!" I shuddered as my magic suddenly exploded, giving me the opportunity to shove it back into its cage and reinforced the lock. It was laughing and snarling, assuring me that it would rise again and claim her. "You bastard, there's no way that I will ever let you near her again, you hear me?! I will never let you violate and use her for your selfish needs!" The parts of my body that it had controlled felt as if they were made of stone as I moved away from the bed, unable to look her in the eye as she said my name. I flinched away from her hand that brushed the top of my head. Without another word, I slipped out the door and left the tavern, my blood boiling with anger and frustration. "Why her?!" I shouted, my fist colliding with a tree once I was sure that a safe distance was between myself and the Boar's Hat. "Why?!"

 **...**

I couldn't even look her in the eye the next morning, I was so disgusted with myself for allowing it to make such a claim. She wasn't an object and I would be damned if anyone-even myself- attempted to use her in that way. My lips lifted into a forced smile as she approached the bar, my eyes fixated on something above her head as I slid a tray with a few drinks on it. "This goes to table four."

"Right." She nodded, taking it and turning away.

"How long are you going to give her the cold shoulder?" Ban's eyes bore into my own for a split second before I turned to pour more drinks. "What exactly happened between you two? Did you get into a fight?"

"That's none of your business."

"C'mon, captain," his hand came down on my shoulder and turned me around so that we were face-to-face. There was an unreadable expression on his face as he studied my own and the silence felt heavy with tension as I waited for him to finish. I raised an eyebrow as his fist suddenly collided with my left cheek, nearly sending me into the wall. "You bastard. You went demon again, didn't you?"

My jaw clenched at the accusing tone in his voice. "Trust me, I did everything I could to stop it."

"What're you talking about?"

"Why don't you ask Merlin yourself?" I nearly growled as the Boar Sin walked by, glaring in her direction before I slipped past him and began cleaning tables. My feet froze in mid-step as Elizabeth suddenly stepped into my path. "What's up?"

There was a determined look in her visible eye and I could already tell what she was about to ask, but I let her speak anyway. "Sir Meliodas, may I talk to you for a second?" She was wringing her hands with a spare cloth.

My lips lifted into a forced smile again. "Don't worry about it, okay? Ban was just messing around, you don't need to worry."

"But-"

"Elizabeth, please drop it," I muttered, trembling slightly as the thing inside me began to rattle it's cage. "I promise not to let it happen again, so let it go." She opened her mouth, but I shook my head. "Leave it alone, okay?" It killed me to have to speak to her like this, but I had to keep her at arms length. Hopefully, though, we could go back to how we were before once I found a way to keep the thing inside me in check. She nodded, her shoulders drooping slightly as she turned away and returned to work. "I'm so sorry...Elizabeth..." I whispered, shoving the lump of guilt that formed in my throat down along with the feeling of dread as the thing purred her name over and over again.

 **...**

I raked my fingers through my blonde hair as I sat on the bed, my short conversation with Elizabeth echoing through my mind. It was for the best...right? _ **She is hurting because of your stupid ideals and words, fool.**_ "This is all your fault..." I growled, my jaw clenching. **_Don't blame me for your insecurities and stubbornness. We both know that deep down, you wanted to claim her the second you saw her face._ ** "That's the biggest difference between you and I," a shadow fell over my face as I raised my head and locked eyes with my reflection in the window glass. "I'm not a self-indulging monster that cares nothing for those around it." _**You speak so highly of yourself,**_ it chuckled. _ **Who are you trying to fool? They all know your little secret, so there's no point in hiding it anymore. All that's left for you to do...is embrace it...**_ it purred lowly as magic and power began to seep through my body as markings began to appear. _**Let it fill your being with nothing but pleasure.**_

It suddenly felt as if I was swimming in syrup as the edges of my vision began to blur. My ears were filled with the combined beating of my hearts, nearly deafening me to anything else. Everything suddenly magnified, causing pain to erupt from various parts of my body; the afternoon sunlight suddenly seemed too bright, the bed underneath me felt like sand-paper covered rock, and the air was filled with so many strangely familiar scents that it was almost suffocating. _**Yes, allow the power to overcome your senses.**_ I shook my head, holding it as the room spun. "You're going to have to try harder than-" My words froze as Elizabeth appeared in the reflection next to me. Spinning around, I covered my face as best I could and forced a smile. "Didn't even hear you come in."

A strange look entered her face as her hand rose and pulled my own away from my face. "Sir Meliodas," I shivered as her low sultry tone caressed my every cell. "Why are you fighting it this much?" Her fingertips gently traced my features as the look intensified and her teeth pulled at her bottom lip.

"W-what are you saying?" I grasped her wrists as gently as I could and searched her eyes as I removed her hands. "I can't let it hurt you or the others."

"You don't know if it will attack us," she shook her head, her fingers entwining with my own as she glanced at the floor. "The last time you changed, you didn't attack me."

"Elizabeth, what are you-" I strained as she suddenly pressed herself against me, earning a soft growl from the thing inside me. Her softness and scent were making it hard to fight the whispering voice in my ear as it attempted to take control again. Setting my jaw, I grasped her shoulders and drew away from her, but my eyes were shadowed by my bangs. "I think you need to leave."

Her expression relaxed and warped into something that I had never thought I'd ever see on her: deviation. "Would it help if I was more presentable?" she whispered, her fingers drifting upwards and playing with the buttons on her top. My hand shot out and grasped her wrist; if she did anything more, then it would- My thought process dissipated as she grasped my hands and used my own fingers to open her top, revealing the fair smooth skin of her upper chest. _**She is offering herself to you,**_ it whispered as she leaned forward and kissed along my jawline. _**Why not lose control, just this once? Judging from her actions, I'm given the impression that she is willing to do everything in her power to help you; even at the cost of her own pride as a woman, as a princess.**_

I shook my head as she pressed a soft kiss against the corner of my mouth. "Eliz-abeth..." My body was shivering under her exploring hands as they slipped under my shirt and vest. "Stop..." Her fingers brushed my collarbone as they rose to my hair, gently combing my blonde locks. "I said enough," I growled, grasping her wrists and removing myself from her. "I've had enough with you stupid games. Your illusions and tricks won't work on me." It laughed loudly, filling my head with malicious thoughts as she wavered then disappeared, revealing the ceiling and to find myself laying on the bed. _**One day, you will succumb to me. You can't fight it forever.**_ "Maybe not, but I will fight you for as long as I can." I vowed, sitting up and finding myself face to face with- "E-Elizabeth!"

Her lips were drooped into a frown as she sighed, resting a hand against my forehead briefly. "You were mumbling in your sleep and had a slight fever. You've been out of it all day." I gawked as she continued, not hearing a word she said as my thoughts began to race. I must have blacked out when I sat on the bed, so that would explain the visions and such...but for a day?! "Sir Meliodas, you're trembling!" My body stiffened as she suddenly enveloped me in an embrace, her hands rubbing my back softly. "You must have had a nightmare." Tears prickled my eyes as she began to hum softly, only nodding to affirm her answer. That was all she needed and she simply stayed beside me as I silently struggled with the thing inside.

* * *

Well? What do you guys think? I tried my best to not let this get too confusing, so hopefully you like it! Please let me know in the comments!


	3. Festival

Hi, everyone! Welcome to the next chapter! First off, BIG THANK YOU for being so patient! I know it's been longer than I care to think about but there was a lot of stuff going on (moving, job changes, lifestyle changes, family, etc). However I did manage to whip this together for you all! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed, and faved this fic! I'm so glad that so many people are enjoying it!

I don't own rights to **Seven Deadly Sins** but I do own this story!

* * *

 **Markings**

 **Festival**

Meliodas' struggles with his demon side were becoming more frequent and the rest of the Sins were growing concerned. They took a night to converse among themselves, carefully listening to Elizabeth's concerns and were shocked when she relayed the events of when his inner demon surfaced. The Dragon Sin had walked into the room as she asked for them to return to the kingdom but he insisted that there was nothing for them to worry about, so they continued on their way. For about a week the tension between the princess and Meliodas hung over the tavern like a rain cloud, until Ban decided to break it.

"Hey, princess, got a question for you," the Fox Sin gestured her over as she finished cleaning a table and pointed to the bar stool next to him. "Have you been to a common folk's celebration?"

She blinked. "I can't say that I have, so the answer would be no."

His lips lifted into a smirk. "There's one in the next town and I was wondering if you wanted to go. We don't have to tell the captain, since it's obvious that you two have hit a snag, but I can take you if you want to go." In one swift moment, she stood and was disappearing up the stairs. "Was it something I said?"

"As if she wanted to go anywhere with you after you say all that, dummy," King scoffed, appeared in her vacated spot. "It is you that we're talking about. If she went with you, you would disappear into a alcohol garden. Thus you would leaving her -THE PRINCESS- in the complete mercy of absolute strangers!" The Fairy King understood what Ban was trying to accomplish, but he was doubtful about his methods. His eyes lit up as an idea began to form in his head. Floating outside, he quickly found Diane and Merlin in the forest, his lips lifting into a small smile. If this worked, then things would be whole lost smoother than they ever were.

 **...**

"You're telling me that you've never been to a festival?" Diane grabbed Elizabeth's hands and peered into her face. "A princess like you has never walked the streets lit up with strings of lights or played booth games?! Then again, that would make sense. It's settled then! We are going to the festival tonight!"

"Hold on a moment! What about Sir Meliodas? I don't think he would appreciate me going off on my own..." Elizabeth drooped slightly. They had barely spoken a word to each other for the past few days, so her going off into town at night probably wasn't the best thing to do right now. She didn't want him to be any more angry with her than he already was. "I hope you have fun tonight, Lady Diane, I hope that you'll tell me about it when you get back. Excuse me, please." She bowed and returned to waitressing with a heavy heart. Her movements paused as her and Meliodas' eyes met briefly. Her lips lifted into a forced smile then returned to her task, missing the conflicted look that slowly came across his features before he slipped out the door.

King floated down from where he was observing in the corner. "I know the captain means a lot to you, but maybe sometime apart is better than the silent treatment that you are giving each other. It could give you both some space to take your minds off everything. It's not your fault for what's happening, so maybe he would take the time to come to understand what is happening on his own." Her sky blue orbs rose to meet his copper orbs, revealing her hesitation as her movements stalled. He offered a smile and moved to hover before her. "If you're worried about the restaurant, I can work your shift tonight. You've earned some time off so why don't you go with Diane?"

"Alright," she sighed, her lips lifting into a small smile. "If you're sure."

"You have nothing to worry about, princess," he pointed towards the stairs. "You better get ready to go, I believe Diane is planning on leaving soon so she gets into town around sunset." He turned towards the bar where Ban was smirking the second she had disappeared up the stairs. The Sloth Sin raised an eyebrow in a questioning manner as the Fox Sin snickered. "What?"

"You sure know how to sweet talk the princess," Ban chuckled, taking a long swig from a Banya Ale bottle. "Who knew that you would be such a lady killer. Ever thought of putting that sweet talk to the test against Diane. I bet she would be putty in your hands." His smirk grew as King's face suddenly resembled a tomato while he turned into his original form and steam erupted from his ears. "You're so easy."

 **...**

"Okay, this order goes to table five and the drinks to table one," Meliodas slid the items towards the end of the bar to be picked up. His eyes darted over the busy tables but couldn't spot a single strand of platinum. Maybe she had gone with Diane to the festival after all? A sigh escaped from him as he began pouring more drinks. His posture stiffened as the demon stirred, rattling the cage. Why was it acting up so suddenly? It growled lowly as he turned and caught sight of Diane waiting a table. If the Giantess was here, then did that mean that Elizabeth had gone alone?! In the blink of an eye, he appeared next to Diane. "I thought you went into town with Elizabeth."

She turned and tilted her head. "She told me that she didn't want to go because she was worried about you."

"Then where is she?" he asked, fighting to keep his tone level and casual.

"Diane! What are you doing here?!" King nearly shrieked as he appeared behind Meliodas. "You were supposed to go to the festival with the princess two hours ago! Didn't she find you and tell you that she changed her mind about going?!"

"I have no idea what you two are talking about," Diane shook her head. Her brows furrowed as the Dragon Sin's facial expression wavered into something she didn't recognize and his eyes flashed violet. "And no, she didn't tell me anything about changing her mind." Worry began to gather in her stomach as he turned and asked King what he knew. Why hadn't Elizabeth found and told her about wanting to go? Even if it was a last minuted decision, she would have gladly taken her into town. Her eyes widened as the mark above his eye began to appear. Clearing her throat loudly, effectively catching his attention, she pointed to the area above her own eye and his hand rose to cover it. "Captain, why don't you go find her? We can take care of things here, so you should go into town and look for her."

Without a moment's hesitation, he was out the door and racing down the path that led to town. His inward battle against the demon was beginning to take it's toll and he found his will slipping. It was now throwing itself against the cage bars and filling his head with her saddened expression. "Are you saying it's _my_ fault that she went off by herself?" **You hurt our woman by pushing her away.** "I don't want to put her through anymore of this crap." **Nonetheless, you are hurting her more by keeping her at bay than if you were to hold her close.** His temper was beginning to rise as it continued and suggested that she may have gone on her own to show him up. "Shut your cursed mouth. She is too innocent and pure to even think that way. You only see her as a plaything." **Do not insult me!** it growled, baring it's fangs and hissing. **Even we of the demon race value women of certain caliber and that certain woman is more than worthy of being our ma-** "I told you to never call her that! She has a name and it's _Elizabeth_!"

"...Sir Meliodas..."

He stopped abruptly, landing him in the middle of the town square. The demon was quiet as if it too was listening for her. His eyes scanned the crowd and blinked as pomegranate tickled his nose. She must have bathed before she left. He made a mental note to thank Merlin for the bath potions' potency as he began making his way through the streets. **Our woman's scent mixed with the fruit of the underworld,** the demon purred lowly as it began to pace the cage. Sensing it's intentions, Meliodas froze in mid-step. His will was hanging by a thread already and it wouldn't take long for the demon to break free once he had found Elizabeth. Heat began to pool in his lower stomach as her scent suddenly grew stronger. **She's just around the corner,** it whispered as it reached through the bars. **You can let me out now or I will overpower you as I did before.** "Not a chance-" His eyes widened as she appeared around the corner and it felt as if his entire body was set on fire.

She was wearing a lilac colored dress that reached her mid-thighs, had puffed cap sleeves, a white lace corset with dark purple ribbons that matched her heels, and her hair was gathered into a high bun. Her attention was fixated on the dancing that was going on in the next street, hips swaying with the music. With the string lights and moonlight shinning on her, she truly looked like a member of the goddess race.

It felt as if all his hearts froze as the demon clawed at the lock. "Damn it, I said no," he growled, leaning against the alley wall. **She's right there, just waiting for us, and she's dressed in _our_ color.** "Damn you..." His head suddenly filled with images of her beneath him, her fair cheeks flushed and eyes clouded. A shiver shot down his spine as she whispered his name, her soft fingers brushing his face. "I'm not going to fall for your tricks again." The image vanished, revealing the street as a figure approached the princess. The demon growled as the man bowed lowly and offered her his hand. **That filthy human is attempting to steal our woman,** it hissed as it's power began to seep through the cage bars. **No one touches our woman and lives.** His limbs began to tremble slightly as the power began fill his being. He was just as concerned as it was, but that didn't mean that the man had to die. Relief filled his hearts as she politely declined the man's invitation to dance and felt the demon's power recede. That was a close call.

"So this is where you ran off to." Meliodas blinked as Ban approached from the northern street. Had he taken Elizabeth in Diane's place?

"Sir Ban! Have you had your fill already?" she asked, smiling and falling step next to him as he began walking towards a cluster of tents. Every hair on the Dragon Sin's body stood on end as they walked by and her scent filled his senses. She was so close that if he stretched out his arm, his fingers would brush her- She froze as something lifted the back of her dress and a familiar hand began caressing her behind. Her eyes quickly found the culprit, Meliodas, and offered a hesitant smile. He hadn't touched her since that incident so she nearly welcomed the caress. For what felt like hours they simply stood there, staring into each other's faces.

His face twitched every so often, testimony of his inward conversations with the demon, until his lips lifted into a genuine smile. "Having a good time?"

The breath that she didn't realize she was holding slipped between her lips in a relieved sigh. He wasn't upset with her, at least not at this moment. "Very much so! Sir Ban has been quite the gentleman with teaching me a few things about festivals." She began to point towards things as she spoke. "Funnel cakes are like fried pancakes with powdered sugar, popcorn is what happens when you put a cob of buttered corn in a pot over heat, and that many vendors are travelers who bring their homemade goods."

"He sure has taught you a lot," he nodded, casting a quick glance at the retreating Fox Sin's back before he disappeared into the crowd.

"What's a candied apple though?" she asked, tapping her bottom lip as a child walked by.

"It's an apple that's usually very sour and dipped in something sweet. In this case, caramel, and then stuck on a stick." He quickly found the right vendor and handed her a small one. "Try this one first." The demon purred lowly as she leaned down and deftly took a bite of the offered fruit and roared as she moaned softly, causing another shiver to pass down their spine. His mouth watered as her tongue darted out and licked her lips clean of the gooey brown sweet but missed a spot in the corner of her lips. "What do you think?" he asked, attempting to distract himself from the slight twitch that came from within his pants.

"Very delicious," she hummed, her cheeks tinting pink as she noticed his eyes gaining a violet rim around his pupil. There was no mark, so it meant that he was still in control. It seemed that when it came to her that they both shared a common interest. Maybe this was her possible way of helping him keep the demon at bay! She steeled herself and leaned down for another bite, purposely biting clumsily so that the caramel dripped onto a few of his fingers. Before he could clean them off himself, she had captured his fingers in a napkin and was gently cleaning them. "I'm so sorry, Sir Meliodas, I made a sticky mess all over your hands."

His bangs fell over his eyes as he gently removed his hand from hers. "I'm sorry..." She just barely spotted the violet in his eyes as he pulled her down and something warm brushed the corner of her mouth before he released her and stepped back. His consciousness was sharper than ever and his senses were beyond what they ever where. The demon was pressed against the cage bars but was quiet. A lone arm was wedged through the bars and was brushing the floor outside the cage, revealing a human arm covered with violet tribal tattoos. " **You missed a spot.** " Her eyes widened at his voice. It was slightly deeper and had the slightest distortion to it, but there was no mark above his eye and the violet was still confined to the area around the pupils. Did this mean that he was still in control or was it something else? " **You look confused.** "

"I'm not sure who I am talking to, that's all."

" **It could be whoever you want,** " he said slowly, his eyes briefly lowering to the ground as his head tilted to the left. " **We are separate, yet we are the same when it comes to you. Our desires to protect you are the same, so it's possible that we may share more qualities than either of us thought we did.** " Soft hands cupped his face and raised it so that his eyes met her own. The emerald and violet were blurring where they met, but one wasn't trying to overpower the other. " **We're not even sure how this is happening.** "

She bent and hugged him tightly. This was the first step on the path of him accepting his demon side and for them to confess that she had something to do with it made her more happy than she could express. Her lips lifted into a smile as hands rested on her hips briefly before shifting to brush her behind. Hopefully this meant that he would be his normal self.

* * *

Well? What do you guys think? Let me know in the comments! Xoxoxxoxo!


	4. Where Amethyst and Emerald Collide

Hello, everyone! Welcome to another chapter! Things have been pretty gruesome with my relative's fight with nervical cancer and work being as busy as it has been, but there's only one way that is proving most effective in me letting everything out: writing. Not making any promises, but you may see a few updates in the near future. Anyway, on with the reading! I don't own rights to Seven Deadly Sins!

* * *

 **Where Amethyst and Emerald Collide**

" _ **Humans are finicky creatures**._ " Their duo-colored orbs followed a passing child that drug his father around while pointing to the different stalls. Meliodas inwardly tensed when the demon snarled as another child brushed past them, ready to intervene if it made so much as one move on the girl. " _ **So greedy and hungry, yet so weak and petty.**_ " Their eyes narrowed slightly as they entered a crowd and multiple people began to brush against them.

"How would you define yourself?" Elizabeth asked, grasping onto one of their hands and moving them to a less crowded area. A lump formed in her throat as his lukewarm digits twitched in her hand and slowly released it once they had entered a small park that was cast a good distance from the festivities. "Please tell me."

The emerald in their eyes suddenly dominated over the amethyst. "You may not like the answer to that, Elizabeth," Meliodas' voice shook slightly as the markings appeared around his throat. It was almost as if the demon was attempting to force him into unconsciousness so that it could speak freely. "Let's go back to the tavern." He blinked as she placed a hand against his cheek while her other fingers brushed the markings around his throat. "Don't!" An involuntary shiver wracked his body as lightning seemed to shoot down his spine. His vision blurred as he was overcome with the sensation of falling, the last thing he heard was her apology as the darkness rose and enclosed around him.

" **Finally…** " Amethyst completely overtook emerald and his lips lifted into a satisfied sneer as the markings rose to stretch across his eyes like a mask. " **I can finally speak freely.** "

Elizabeth withdrew her hands as it began to stretch, it's joints popping every so often. She couldn't believe that the small burst of her goddess power would knock Meliodas out so easily. Then again, he was of the demon race so they were vulnerable to her kind. "I hope he can forgive me."

Amethyst locked on her visible blue orb at her words. " **You asked for me to define 'myself',** " it's voice had become mellow and low-tone, almost growl-like. " **If you are referring to us of the demon race, there is one thing that we all share. Do you know what that is?** " She blinked as he vanished then suddenly reappeared behind her, one hand twisting her arm behind her back while the other buried itself into her hair and pulled it back so that her throat was exposed as she was forced to her knees. " **Power.** " She could feel the waves of power radiating from his being and took a shaky breath as it's hold tightened. " **We all have power at our disposal, but we are never satisfied. Some become power hungry and strive to become stronger while others lash out at others. The lower ranking demons are the ones who use their power to prey on weaker beings. They enjoy the sound of their victim's cries of pain and pleas for mercy. They pursue the weak to make themselves feel superior.** " She felt his lips lift into a smirk against her skin as it brushed it's face against her neck. " **They often appear ugly, rotting flesh or half-formed ligaments. Many use illusions or trickery to gain entrance into hearts of those who would otherwise be far too strong for it to handle.** "

"But you're not like that," she gasped as something pricked her ear, causing every hair on her body to stand up. Did it just…bite her? "You aren't ugly at all."

" **Such a smart little woman,** " the demon purred, gently licking her earlobe. " **You are a fine specimen indeed.** "

Something within her stirred as he muttered something against her skin. It must have been the word that Meliodas had tried to prevent it from saying, but what was it? Why had he stopped it from speaking that last time? What was it going to say? "You aren't power hungry like they are."

" **Why would I be when I'm the son of the king?** " it purred, releasing her arm and moving his hand to her hair and began to comb it while his other shifted higher to rest atop her head to keep his hold on her. " **You said that I'm not ugly. Ugliness isn't strictly defined as appearance, it can retain to what you call a personality. What if I was to show you my true nature? I wonder how you would think of me then.** "

"My opinion wouldn't change." She whimpered softly as it tugged her hair suddenly, her neck tilting even farther back and sending dull waves of pain through the base of her neck. "It won't ever change no matter what you do." With speed that made her head spin, it had thrown her across the park until she had collided with the egg-shaped jungle gym equipment.

" **No matter what I do, huh?** " it snarled, appearing in front of her and using its body to trap her as his hand latched onto her throat. " **Even if I threatened your life or the life of your adoptive family?** " It growled softly as her eye widened slightly before relaxing. This woman was beginning to test his patience, and he was not known to be a patient demon. " **You are still under the impression that I am him.** " It wasn't a question, it was a statement. The bitterness in its tone revealed his displeasure and something within her seemed to shrink slightly. Its hand latched onto her left hip while the other grabbed a handful of her hair at the top of her head. " **I am not gentle nor kind. I am only power. Well, I guess that isn't entirely true.** " Its grip tightened with every word it spoke, a wicked sneer overcoming its features. " **I am the wrath and hatred that he refuses to acknowledge. His hatred of the curse where you are reborn again and again, his anger for those who dare lay a hand on what is not theirs.** " Her vision blurred as pain slowly began to overwhelm her senses and caused her to see spots. It was hard to breathe when it was so close and the metal bars against her back were beginning to dig into her skin. A pain-filled gasp fell from her lips as a hand fell to her thigh and gave it a harsh squeeze. " **We are different though we share the same skin** ** _._** "

"And yet you're the same." She cried out as it pulled her from the playground equipment and tossed her to the side, the air filling with the sound of ripping. Her hands shot out as she attempted to grab hold of something and clamped her fingers around the cold bar of the swing set. Looking down, she saw that the bottom hem of her dress was jagged and was about the height of her tavern uniform's skirt. Her visible eye quickly found the missing fabric in its hand as it drew it to its face. "You won't admit it, but you two are more alike than you think."

Its eyes narrowed. " **Indulge me.** "

"You have amazing power at your disposal, yet you have yet to use it on me." She stood to her full height, ignoring the warning that flashed in its amethyst eyes. "Nothing is stopping you from using it to cut me down but you. Why do you think that is?" Her breath caught as it picked up a small pebble from the sandbox and flicked it in her direction. She refused to blink or backdown as it flew across the play area, nor did she twitch when it halted a mere inch from her nose. "You didn't have to stop the rock, but you did."

"Elizabeth!" Meliodas all but screamed as one of his eyes turned emerald and the markings waivered. One of his hands was outstretched and tense, as if he was using every ounce of his willpower to prevent the pebble from colliding with her. There was worry, surprise, and even fear within the green orb. "What are you trying to prove?!"

"I'll repeat it however many times I have to for you two to realize that you are one in the same!" she screamed back, tears gathering in the corner of her eyes. Unbeknownst to her, Meliodas and the demon flinched the second her harsh tone reached their ears. They inwardly tensed as she flicked the rock back at them but refused to move or block it as it flew past, nicking their right cheek as it went by. If their ears had been longer or animalistic they would for sure be flat against their head as she stormed forward and loomed over them. "You two are more alike than either of you two realize!"

The demon receded slightly as her words created chains that wrapped themselves around its being. It fully withdrew when she continued to rant on them. **Damn. I haven't even claimed her yet and the Bond is in full force.** Meliodas inwardly smirked as it sent him a glare. _What did you expect? She is of the goddess race. And don't think that I won't find a way to pay you back for the pain you have caused her._ **Mate needed to be put in her place and to learn a lesson.** _Of?_

"Are you even listening to me?!"

They jumped as her voice cracked through their conversation like a whip, her face coming into focus inches from their own. " ** _Yes!_** "

* * *

And there you have it! I know it's a bit short, but it will have to do. Let me know your thoughts!


	5. Author's Note: The Hits Just Keep Coming

Well, the hits just keep coming... We were on our way back home after my Grammie's funeral, less than 3 miles from the apartment, and we hit a patch of ice. My hubby is okay, me as well. The accident was pretty bad, our 2014 Equinox might be totaled. We slid sideways into the interstate sign, the back end swung and hit a communication box. Missed my door by 4 inches in front and behind. Very sore this morning and waiting to hear back from the cops and from the shop.


End file.
